Academy Field Trip
by SyddSquidd
Summary: Jim, Spock, and Leonard are on their first field trip with the Academy on a small passenger ship.


_Authors Note:__ This fic is set during the Starfleet Academy days (presuming they were all there at the same time) on a field trip to another planet in a small passenger ship. Also if you have any suggestions, please comment, thanks!  
_

The first few hours of the flight were spent sitting around talking and playing games like tic tac toe and hangman (both of which Spock did not understand at first. "Why must a man be hung if one cannot guess the correct phrase?" "Don't over think it Spock" Leonard would say with an eye roll). But after the initial excitement had died down and they began to grow tired from the hours of travel, the pilot announced on the intercom that all students are advised to get some rest before arriving at their destination in approximately 9 hours so as to adjust to the time change and prepare for the full day ahead.

Jim yawned and looked to both his seat mates. "Well I suppose we should get some sleep, wake me up before we land if one of you is awake"

"Alright. For optimal resting space, we should consider moving the arm rests" Spock suggested. They all agreed and moved the armrests out of the way, and instantly their seats felt a little more spacious.

"Alright well, night Jim, night Spock" Leonard said lazily, his southern drawl more evident now that he was tired.

"Goodnight Jim, goodnight Leonard"

"Goodnight" Jim said finally, curling up against the window. Spock laid back in his seat with his arms crossed and closed his eyes, while Leonard pulled out the tray table to lay his head on and bunched up his jacket to use as a pillow.

After about half an hour the ship was dark and silent aside from the drone of the engines and the occasional cough or snore. Jim could still not sleep despite his overwhelming tiredness, but looking over to his friends he could see they seemed to be fast asleep. How Spock could be comfortable sleeping as rigid as a board Jim did not understand. He curled up against the window again and sighed quietly, a shiver running down his spine. _I wish I had worn something warmer_ he thought grudgingly. Obviously jeans and T-shirt had not been the best choice. He gave up leaning on the window because it was cold even with the shade pulled down and tried sleeping like Leonard. Of course he had no jacket and the hard tray table was highly uncomfortable. Running out of options, he tried Spock's style of sleeping too and found it surprisingly comfortable. He sat there trying to focus on rest and letting the sound of the airplane lull him to sleep, and eventually he began to feel drowsier. As he relaxed and began nodding off, he started leaning to the left and almost without realizing it, found his head resting on Spock's shoulder and blushed. He didn't want to disturb Spock's sleep but he was too tired to move back and he felt more comfortable leaning against Spock who was in truth, much warmer than the window. He was finally comfortable and right before he finally drifted off to sleep, Jim felt the slightest movement from Spock as he leaned just a little bit closer, resting his head lightly on top of Jim's. He smiled and fell asleep.

Jim awakened with a jolt and his head snapped up, crashing into Spock's jaw.  
Spock made a small sound of pain and winced.

"Sorry Spock. Bad dream" Jim said groggily, blushing suddenly remembering why he had accidentally hit Spock's jaw in the first place.

Spock rubbed his jaw and stretched a little before settling back into his earlier stiff-board sleeping position. "It is alright" he said quietly, "If I may ask, what was it? You seemed startled."

Jim looked absently at the window, still blushing slightly. "Um, nothing really. Just a weird nightmare" he lied. He didn't know if he wanted to tell him the nightmare was about the ship crashing and Spock died while he survived virtually unscathed. "There's still a few more hours left, we should probably get back to sleep" Jim said rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Ok, goodnight again, Jim"

"Goodnight, Spock"

Spock sighed and closed his eyes again, moving around slightly to get comfortable. Jim wasn't sure if he should lean on Spock again now that Spock was obviously awake, but then Spock seemed not to mind last time and in the end the thought of the cold window made him decide to sit near Spock again. Half on accident and half on purpose, Jim began leaning into Spock like before, curling slowly against his side like when he was leaning on the window. For a split second, he wondered if it was a bad idea and he was right about annoying Spock, but before he had time to change his mind, he felt Spock lean into him back. Spock gently nuzzled his head over Jim's so that his head was resting on Spock's shoulder facing his neck. Jim blushed again and couldn't keep back a small smile. He liked the way Spock's breathes ruffled his sandy blonde hair when he exhaled, he liked moving with Spock as his shoulders rose and fell with each breath, and he liked listening to the constant beating of Spock's heart. This time when he fell asleep, Kirk slept peacefully until morning.

Leonard rose slowly from the tray table, blinking the sand from his eyes and yawning. He checked the time on his watch. "Useless" he mumbled, remembering the time change. However he could still gauge how much time had passed and decided he had woken up at a fairly decent time. There was still an hour and a half left of the voyage. He turned to see if his friends had woken up yet and could hardly suppress his laughter and when he saw them, "I knew it, I so knew it" he said with a toothy grin.

He decided he would awake Jim and Spock if they didn't wake up themselves in 45 minutes, partially because there was no use waking them if there was still quite a bit of time left, but mostly because he wanted to see their reactions when they woke up and realized how they had ended up. It was quite funny actually, Jim's face was smushed sideways into Spock's collarbone (he wasn't sure how Jim could breathe very well like that) and both their arms had become uncrossed and hung limply at their sides. Not to mention how awkward Spock's long legs looked in the small seat.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later Leonard heard Jim stir and he plunged his face into his jacket, pretending to still be fast asleep.

Jim slowly began to wake up and yawned. Once again reality came to him all at once and he realized how he was sitting. He must have moved in his sleep. Admittedly, it looked a little awkward. Spock's arms were uncrossed and he was leaning on Jim still, but even in his sleep he looked strict and logical. Only his eyes betrayed the human emotion that dwelled inside of him.

Jim was content to stay snuggled up against Spock and found himself almost dozing off again before he felt Spock stir. Spock took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly, but nonetheless stayed put.

"Good morning, Spock" Jim said sleepily.

"Good morning, Jim" he replied in the same tone. Jim studied his face a moment, and then noticed his eyebrow was raised slightly.

"What is it, Spock?" Jim said curiously.

"Well..." Spock looked slightly embarrassed. In fact, Jim could have sworn the tips of his ears were a bit greener in color than usual.

"...yes?" Jim said a bit hesitantly.

"I believe you... May have left some saliva on my shoulder..." He said awkwardly, turning slightly more green.

Jim's whole face went red _oh my god _he thought, mortified._ I just drooled all over Spock in my sleep! That's disgusting!_ He debated what to say, but in the end he just stuttered out "sorry" and stared at the floor.

Spock stared at the ceiling and nodded. "There are worse problems to have" he said simply.

Jim almost thought it sounded like a compliment.


End file.
